Wake Up And Taste The Tea
by YMA6Konata34
Summary: Yui Hirasawa has always though that Azusa Nakano was cute, but maybe she means something more?  YuiXAzusa MioXRitsu and possibly more pairings in future chapters.


**Wake Up and Taste the Tea**

"Azusa, time to wake up" a manly voice muttered into the room of Azusa Nakano signalled her to rise from her sleeping throne and begin her day.

That particular voice belong the Azusa's father who always find the time to wake up his daughter before leaving for work despite his busy schedule, despite her reluctance, the young girl rose from her bed, and wondered towards the bathroom, where she would begin her normal routine.

She wondered into the bathroom and instinctively went to pick up her toothbrush only to realise that it wasn't there, "Wait a minute, where is my?" Azusa wondered before hearing a slight sniggering noise behind her shower curtain.

Being a no nonsense kind of person the currently unpigtailed girl grasped the end of the shower curtain until she could see the figure within it, "What are you…?

"AZU-NYAN!" a familiar voice shrieked whilst diving towards Azu-nyan as she was being addressed.

As Azusa hit the rug below her she noticed something wet fall on her pyjama top, it was the remnants of toothpaste, dripping out of the person's mouth and it continued to fall until she got up from the ground.

"Good morning!" Yui laughed with the toothbrush now out of her mouth and with closer inspection it thankfully didn't belong to her underclassman.

"What are you doing here, and why aren't you in your school uniform? Azusa asked sternly immediately getting to the point.

"The school festival, I wrote some lyrics and I've been practising, we need to work hard Azu-nyan!" Yui cheered pulling her friend up from the floor

Azusa recomposed herself and thought that she better start getting ready, knowing her friend wouldn't mind, she removed her pyjama top and carried on the conversation, "I think your lying, you hardly ever practice, I want to see those lyrics though!" Azusa imperatively replied who seemed slightly motivated by Yui's sudden enthusiasm.

"Yeah, there at home with Yui, I'll show you them later, but for now hurry up and get changed the festival awaits!" Yui cheered tugging at the top that was half way off Azusa.

"Yui, stop it, I can get it off myself you know!" Azusa exclaimed but this resistance was in vain, before she knew it the top had come flying off her and Yui's immature behaviour brought her tumbling the floor once again but this time she was the one on top.

After landing on the floor Azusa took her time to assess the situation, it didn't take her long to realise the embarrassing situation she had found herself, she was now topless, and her pyjama bottoms didn't feel as tight as they did before and may have loosened in the fall, which only escalated the embarrassment. What made it worse was that Yui was now below her making strange undecipherable noises.

"Puni, Puni, Squishy Azu-nyan" Yui laughed before feeling a stinging feeling on her left cheek, she then realise that Azusa had risen and left the room, Yui who was oblivious to what she had just done followed suite and also left the room along with her toothbrush.

* * *

><p>Back at the music room two other girls were hard at work preparing for the upcoming festivities, Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka, "Mio, can I write a song for the festival?" Ritsu purred into the taller girl's ear before being shooed away so Mio could return to her work.<p>

You may be wondering exactly what work Mio was attending to, well she was hard at work preparing a banner to be displayed above the light music club when they perform, but knowing Mio's luck it will probably collapse on her whilst she's performing and cause another panty incident.

After being rejected by her friend Ritsu returned to the secluded corner of the club room where Ton-Chan resided. Ritsu had always adored Ton-Chan but never really showed it in front of her friends, perhaps she preferred to remain the rash and boyish member of the group so she could relate to her instrument's upbeat personality.

It was then Ritsu came up with an idea, since Mio was carefully constructing the banner to the best of her ability, something she usually tending doing she had sort of zoned out, and didn't notice Ritsu begin to quietly skulk behind her until she was a very small distance away from her ear and immediately after she was in whispering distance she muttered, "Skull!" and as expected Mio yelped out loud, her irrational fear of virtually everything took over and instinctively thumped Ritsu on the head, leaving an obscurely sized lump on the banded girls head.

"Mio, what is your problem?" Ritsu cooed holding her head in defence.

Mio did something she normally avoided in these situations and let out a cute little chuckle, "Well this is ironic" another chuckle followed and it wasn't long until Mio got over it and carried on with the banner.

Before the girls could return to their normal activities the door behind them opened and the girl who stepped through was Tsumugi Kotobuki, the mysterious rich girl, and behind her stood the club advisor Miss Sawako Yamanaka who was miraculously beautiful but never managed to find herself a boyfriend, either because of her odd character or the fact that she was too fussy or dedicated to her job to procure a relationship.

"Morning, Mugi-Chan, have a good night" Ritsu asked bounding towards the recently awakened girl like a puppy; this question exerted a random blush from Mugi causing her to avoid the question and place her bag down.

"Would you guys like some tea before class?" Mugi asked with a smile already branded across her face.

"Uuum sure, I guess" Ritsu replied avoiding the odd response from Mugi.

It didn't take long for Mugi to finish making the tea and as she placed it on the table that was forever familiar with her tea and tasty treats the door swung open once again, except this time with considerably more force and talking accompanied the entrance.

"I'm sorry Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed as she followed closely behind Azusa into the music room who was holding a bundle of tissues on her nose.

"You don't seem very sorry, and if you really were then you wouldn't have done it!" Azusa replied with more than a slight hint of anger in her voice.

Before Yui could reply she planted her bag next to Mugi's and went to face Azusa, "I didn't mean to do it, I'm just clumsy, and it looked so cute!" Yui rioted trying to maintain a serious tone along with her cuteness.

"Shut up, be serious for once, we never practice and I could of really gotten hurt you know!" Azusa shouted who wasn't making the situation very clear to the others who were already in the room.

"But, but, I didn't mean it, I really didn't" Yui replied quietly who was having trouble keeping the conversation going without tearing up since she could that tell that Azusa was seriously upset.

"But you did, if you didn't then you would of apologized when it happened not followed me like a hawk since I wouldn't talk to you!" Azusa sternly told Yui who was now on the verge of tears,

"I said I was sorry!" Yui sniffled and rushed out of the room.

"What happened" Ritsu and Mugi asked simultaneously getting no response out of Azusa.

After a few idle minutes of merely standing there, Azusa said to herself shamefully, "I'm such an idiot!" and rushed out of the room.

The tissue she was holding was now discarded and large blotches of blood decorated it.

"What did happen?"

* * *

><p>Hey, though I would try out a K-on story and see how it went, sorry if this chapter is a little short, if you guys like it then the next will definitely be longer.<p>

_Boy who cried wolf-futures_

Enjoy and leave me some feedback via reviews etc.


End file.
